


A Long Day's Work

by ColorInPlatinum



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Stress Relief, sub watts is best watts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorInPlatinum/pseuds/ColorInPlatinum
Summary: watts has been working in his office for three days straight. hazel insists he takes a break.





	A Long Day's Work

The doctor has been working for hours. Maybe a day or two? He's lost track of time at this point. Atlas paperwork and forging documents, monitoring security footage and writing programs--it's a mess of boring, repetitive junk. Watts takes a sip from what must be his tenth cup of tea, hoping the caffeinated tea leaves will be enough that he won't have to switch to coffee soon. He hates coffee.  
  
The door opens as Hazel enters, and Watts gives him a halfhearted wave as he moves to the medicine cabinet. "Headache." Hazel says, pointing to the bottle of aspirin behind the glass door. Watts waves his hand.  
  
"Get what you need, I trust you not to overdose on anything." the doctor mutters, eyes locked on the holoscreen in front of him as his fingers fly across the keyboard, typing out line after line of code almost furiously. He can hear Hazel pour himself a glass of water and down a few of the pills, but he never hears the door, and Watts looks up briefly to see what the issue is.  
  
Hazel stands before his desk, arms crossed over his chest and olive green eyes boring holes through the holoscreen and into Watts' emerald. The doctor's brow knits together. "Do you... need anything else?" he asks. "I know you went off your sleeping medication a few weeks ago but if you need it, I still have--"  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Hazel demands, his tone far too similar to that of a father preparing to ground his child.  
  
Watts scoffs. "Why does it matter? I'm a busy man, Hazel, you know that." The doctor slides a hand along the holoscreen to close it and removes his glasses from his nose, folding them and placing them by his teacup. "Unless you need something else from me, be on your way. I can't concentrate with someone talking my ear off--and you usually aren't the one to do that."  
  
Hazel frowns. "You need your sleep." he says. "Or a break at least. You've been locked in here for three days, Arthur. You're gettin' bags under your eyes," the brute points out. "and you're slurrin' your words a little. You don't drink anywhere other than a meal too, so I know you ain't drunk." Watts rolls his eyes. "Go to bed, Arthur. You need it."  
  
"I don't." Watts protests. "What I need is some peace and quiet to finish up this work." then he laughs. "Unless you can come up with something more important. Or fun, for that matter. Gods above, I'm going to be spouting code in my sleep after this..."  
  
Watts stands and moves to the small tea kettle near his desk, preparing himself another cup now that the last is nearly gone and cold. He seems to be stalling for time, waiting for Hazel to leave so he can get back to work--but instead, Hazel moves behind the doctor. Watts sighs. "If I make you a cup of tea, will you leave?" The only response he gets in a pair of heavy hands planting themselves on his hips, and Watts turns red. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"You need a break. That's important. You want somethin' fun. This is fun." he says, his voice lower than it was before. "'sides, it ain't like it'd be the first time you came to me for somethin' like this." Watts shivers a bit. The way Hazel's tone shifts sends a chill down his spine. He's so used to hearing Hazel's tone as even and gentle, not low and filled with some unholy need. He mentally notes at how much he absolutely loves and abhors the fact that Hazel's fingertips almost touch when he's held like this.  
  
"You're absolutely insufferable, you brutish thug." Watts mutters, trying to keep his composure.  
  
"So now you're sweet talkin' me?" Hazel teases. He leans down a bit, pressing a kiss to the nape of Watts' neck that draws a small sigh from the doctor.  
  
"One round." Watts says, caving in far quicker than he normally would. "I really do need to get back to work, and--" Hazel doesn't give Watts time to finish, yanking the doctor back against him as he moves toward the desk. The brute turns Watts in front of him, bringing their hips together and pressing a harsh kiss to the doctor's lips as he leans the two of them against the desk.  
  
Watts sighs into the embrace, bringing his hands up to rest on Hazel's broad shoulders. He twists his fingers in the long hair at the other's collar.  
  
The kiss is gentle, something Watts can appreciate thoroughly. Hazel's tongue is in his mouth, but it's a welcome guest as opposed to a nosy intruder. When Hazel bites at Watts' lip, however, he whimpers and ducks his head. "Warning would be appreciated--" Watts mutters, reaching toward his mouth to check if Hazel broke the skin. Instead of properly replying, Hazel pushes Watts hack on the desk, his hands shifting to tug at the doctor's pants.  
  
Watts lets out a surprised yelp when he hits the desk, the red hue covering his face quickly reaching the tips of his ears. He can see himself straining against the confines of his suit pants as Hazel undoes the button and zipper with deliberate, slow movements. The doctor's head falls back on the desk, a shaky sigh escaping him when he finally feels his pants being pulled toward his ankles. He takes a moment to kick his shoes off, allowing his dress pants to fall past his feet and to the floor. "You're going slow on purpose." Watts accuses.  
  
"I thought you liked slow." Hazel retorts, teasingly pulling at Watts' underwear. The doctor huffs.  
  
"Not when I'm busy, you dunce." he mutters. Hazel would normally be a bit offended, but the way Watts' cock twitches under Hazel's hand betrays exactly what the doctor is trying to get across.  
  
Hazel smiles. It's faint, but it's there, and he drags his thumb along the growing bulge in Watts' underwear. The doctor grits his teeth and bucks his hips upward into Hazel's hand, to which he responds by pushing Watts' hips back down. "Slow." Hazel grunts. "Whether you like it or."  
  
However, Hazel shows enough mercy to reach into Watts' underwear, wrapping his large hand around the doctor's length and gently stroking it. It's still so slow and agonizing that Watts can hardly stifle a whine. He moves a hand to his face to try and cover the awful blush, but he knows it's futile.  
  
"Doin' good, doctor." Hazel says. "Keepin' still. Good job." Watts bites his lip. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Hazel's words manage to go from his ears straight to his dick. "Good doctor." Hazel whispers. "What do you want me to do next?"  
  
Watts blinks. "W-what?"  
  
"You heard me." Hazel says. "What next?"  
  
Arthur lets out a shaky breath. There's a million different ideas running through his head and the only think he can manage to spit out is, "Inside me--now--"  
  
Hazel reaches up, grabbing Watts' collar, and yanks him off the desk. "Not yet." he spits, suddenly shoving Watts to his knees. "I need you to show me how much you want it."  
  
Watts finds himself facing an impressive bulge in Hazel's pants, and when he looks up at the man himself, he sees the brute red faced, his breath heavy. Seems like Hazel came to the doctor already in the mood for something other than a bottle of aspirin.  
  
Watts hates how much he loves this.  
  
He reaches toward Hazel's belt with a shaky hand and carefully undoes it, slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of both his teammate's pants and underwear. The sight of the brute's incredibly thick member makes the doctor's mouth water more than he'd like to admit, and he carefully removes his leather gloves before taking hold of it.  
  
The doctor runs his tongue along the underside of Hazel's cock, encasing the tip between his lips in a sort of pseudo kiss before taking as much of the thick member into his mouth. It takes Watts a moment to get himself adjusted the the sheer thickness of the thing in the back of his throat, but once he does, he begins to bob his head, building up a rhythm as he goes. Hazel braces himself on the desk, closing his eyes as Watts moves. The doctor's tongue twists around his cock and Hazel lets out a groan that he fails to muffle when he grits his teeth.  
  
Watts grunts as his head hits the desk, Hazel's hips thrusting forward into the poor doctor's mouth. The move pushes his cock further into the back of Watts' throat than it had been before, and the doctor feels his eyes sting as he tries to ignore the discomfort. Before he has time to properly adjust to the change though, Hazel thrusts again--and again. It takes the brute all of two seconds to treat Watts' mouth like it's nothing but a toy.  
  
The doctor takes sharp breaths through his nose whenever his hand, and his hands grip Hazel's moving hips as best as he can. When his mouth is suddenly empty, Arthur almost doesn't react. Hazel grabs Watts by his shirt and picks him up again, panting like a tired animal. "Good, doctor." Hazel mutters. "Very good."  
  
Watts himself can hardly speak, feeling his dick throb at the praise and finding a part of himself missing the awful feeling of hardly being able to breathe around Hazel's length. "What now--?" Watts asks, the last of his weak question cut off as Hazel flips him over and pushes him face first into his own desk. His nose gets flattened against an unfinished piece of paperwork. Hazel leans over the doctor, pressing his hips flush against Arthur's backside.  
  
"You okay?" Hazel asks, punctuating his words with a small kiss just below the doctor's earlobe. Watts nods.  
  
"More than I'd l-like to admit, actually." he says. "Are you... going to...?"  
  
"Where is it?" Hazel asks. Watts sighs and pushes himself up a bit on the desk.  
  
"I think--top left drawer? If not, then just under it." Watts says, rubbing his forehead before letting himself back down onto the desk. He can hear Hazel open the desk drawer and rummage for a minute, and then the click of a bottle opening. Watts bites back a cry when he feels Hazel beginning to rub the cold lubricant against his entrance. "You can warn me you know..." he mutters.  
  
Hazel hums and straightens again, pressing the tip of his dick against the doctor's entrance. Watts whimpers into the papers beneath him and reaches for the end of the desk, bracing himself before nodding for Hazel to continue.  
  
Even with the lubricant, it takes a bit of effort for Hazel to push himself into Watts. The doctor lets out a moan when he feels Hazel's hips meeting his backside, gritting his teeth for a moment. "D-don't just--just sit there--" he mutters. Hazel laughs to himself, a short and quiet noise, before he pulls back and slams himself into Watts.  
  
Hazel finds a rhythm quickly, rolling his hips and thrusting in and out of Arthur as the poor doctor holds tight to the desk, white-knuckled as he whimpers and moans and gasps. A few of the papers flutter from the desktop to the floor and part of Watts' mind registers that the desk itself has shifted an inch or two from where it was when they started. He doesn't care.  
  
"Hazel..." Watts breathes. "I--"  
  
"Already?" Hazel grunts, leaning over again to nip at the doctor's ear. "You're gettin' old." he teases.  
  
"You're--older than me--!" Watts protests, a whine breaking his sentence in a way that simply screams "undignified." He gasps as Hazel thrusts into him again.  
  
"You wanna cum?" Hazel asks, a deep growl tainting his voice. Watts nods. "Say it." Hazel demands.  
  
"I want to..." Watts whispers, his voice weak. Hazel tuts and slams himself into the doctor again.  
  
"No. Say it right." he spits.  
  
"I..." It's so hard to say--but he has to. "I want to c-cum." Watts finally manages.  
  
"Good doctor." Hazel growls. He turns Arthur's head to face him as best he can and presses a kiss to the corner of the doctor's lips as he speeds up his thrusts. Arthur's panting grows heavier, needier, whimpers and moans slipping through despite everything he does to keep himself from making such awful sounds. Eventually, Hazel joins in, deep grunts and heavy gasps escaping him.  
  
With one final, harsh thrust, Hazel cums, pouring himself into Watts. The feeling alone is enough to push Arthur over the edge again, and he can feel his own cum pooling beneath him on the desk, threatening to drip from the edge thanks to the angle Hazel had set him in. Coming down from the high, Watts is left warm and panting, a gentle tingle spreading across his body as Hazel pulls out. Watts shudders.  
  
"Good break?" Hazel asks, moving back a bit to give Watts the room he needs to stand. When he does, the doctor turns to face Hazel and leans against the desk, reaching up to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. Gods above, was he really that into it?  
  
"Wonderful break." Arthur agrees. "But now you've gotten me tired. Bastard..." Hazel laughs almost triumphantly.  
  
"Then it worked. Go to bed, Watts, you need it. 'specially now." he says, a teasing tone in his voice that makes Watts laugh to himself.  
  
"Would it be too childish of me to ask you to accompany me?" Watts asks, taking hold of Hazel's hands and stepping a bit closer to him. "It is your fault that I'm tired now." the doctor adds. Hazel sighs, almost as if he's exasperated, but the slight smile on his face betrays him.  
  
"I suppose. Get your pants back on, I ain't gonna make you walk back to your room like that." Hazel says, kicking one of Watts' shoes. The doctor, whose blush had faded since their break had finished, turns red again.  
  
"You're awful to even joke about that--" he mutters, leaning down to pick up his discarded clothes. When Arthur stands once again, however, he winces and leans against Hazel. "Heavens, you know I have a bad back and now you've ruined me." It's only half serious, but Watts clings to Hazel's hand as he braces himself on the desk again to get dressed.  
  
"Old man." Hazel teases.  
  
"I'm still younger than you." Watts shoots back. "Just help me stay upright. It's the least you could do." Hazel laughs softly to himself and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Watts' forehead.  
  
"Whatever you say, doc."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and requests are welcome and wanted!
> 
> http://colorinplatinum.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
